Kabuki
was a Kamen Rider and the main antagonist of the Kamen Rider Hibiki movie'' Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. History Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki In the movie The group then enters a town being attacking by a Makamou. A young man appears before the Makamou, an Oni named Kabuki who has been hired by the town's people to defeat the Makamou. But once he defeats the monster, Kabuki finds out that the people can only pay him with food. Kabuki then offers his food to a younger boy, but the boy's mother quickly slaps the food away from the boy due to the taboo of humans' contact with the Oni. Afterward, Asumu's group comes to find a small home where a former Oni named Hibiki lives. Asumu instantly declares his hatred for this man as he believes him to be the one that killed his brother. Asumu's older brother, Takeshi, was the apprentice to Hibiki and was killed one day in a rock slide. Asumu found Hibiki carrying his brother's body and assumed that Hibiki was his brother's killer. Without Hibiki, the group moves on to find the next Oni; Ibuki. They find Ibuki, or Prince Ibuki as he is known in this time, inside a castle filled with women, guards and advisers. Bored with his life as a feudal lord, Ibuki quickly takes care of his court and leaves with the group. The group then heads on to a small temple, where they find a meditating man who resembles Zanki. Ibuki says that he is a great and wise buddhist priest named Touki, but Kabuki doesn't believe this and throws a rock at Touki without him knowing to test him. Touki stops the rock in mid air and returns it right back at Kabuki's head, joining the group without much of a fight. The Oni then try to trick the Makamou by setting Ibuki up as the sacrifice in Hitomi's place. After finding out it was all a trick, the Makamou then attack Ibuki, who is quickly aided by Kabuki and Touki. Touki makes quick work of the attacks with his freezing power. Orochi then shows up and forces the Oni to leave the battle and receive a cold welcome from the villagers for making the situation worse for them. Realizing their strength is not great enough yet, the group sets out to gain more partners. They meet Kirameki, a fish-themed Oni who seems rather useless at first but joins anyway. Next the group make a stop in a village where Asumu is attacked by a group of Samurai. Hibiki, who has been following the group, quickly jumps in and saves him without Asumu seeing anything thanks to his head being under a bucket. Kabuki and the Kaendaishou engaged in battle with Hibiki but their adversary proved too much. Kaendaishou was the first to be defeated, and then Kabuki who fell to the ground. A boy known as Asumu was cheering on Hibiki making the Oni motivated to fight. When they left, Hitotsumi walked up to Kabuki's body and said he thought Asumu was a cheeky kid and that he was going to take a bite out of him. Kabuki grabbed his ankle and told him to not touch the kid. Hitotsumi called him a fool for believing he could be turned into a Makamou. Hitostumi then started to devour Kabuki, killing him. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade Faiz High School's Phantom Thief In episode 9 of Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Diend summons Kabuki alongside with Kamen Rider Rey in the World of Faiz to battle Lucky Clover. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of ''Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons Kabuki alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, Kabuki's Gōka Kenran is depicted as a gong-like attack, possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). Stage Show Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Kabuki appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Kabuki appears as support character when kamen Rider Diend using Gekijyouban in Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Gōka Kenran. chibigoudan.JPG|All Riders summoned by Gekijyouban alllfinishjchibi.JPG|All Riders Finishers Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Kabuki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality and Traits Kabuki is a Taiko Oni and is one of the antagonists in the movie, having double-crossed Asumu and the others into believing he cares for humans (as per his staged fight with a Makamou). He also caused trouble among the seven Oni when they were accused of attacking humans (with Nishiki's weapons found beside a murdered man, while it was actually him who committed it). He revealed that he was disillusioned with his relation with humans because no matter how hard he fights and risks his life for them, they just call him an Oni, a monster, or an animal. Thus he forms a pact with the Makamou to become one of them. He has a soft spot, however, for children because even upon his defeat by Hibiki and death at the hands of Hitotsumi, he pleads for Asumu's safety. Kabuki comes from (now is ), also likes to using English languages such as "diet", "rebound", "roger", "the end" and "chance". Oni Form Kabuki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 5 sunKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. (approx. 227.3 cm., one say 225 cm.Top Trumps: Kamen Rider card: TR-034.) *'Rider Weight': 44 kan (165 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 50 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 80 m. Kamen Rider Kabuki is an Oni of . His Oni form has a motif. It has an asymmetric design that implies the duality of a traitor, besides this Oni form, unlike others, has the most outstanding horns, even its design is different from the other Oni Riders. Appearances:Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki, Kamen Rider Decade Episodes 10 ,Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa: A black makeover tuning fork transformation device. *Ongekikou: A taiko buckle. *Karakuri Animals: Kabuki's disc-like support robots. Weapons *Meitō - Onsaken: The Henshin Onsa's sword form. *Ongekibou - Ressui: A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapons. Oni Techniques Besides expert in Kenjutsu (剣術, lit. "Sword Technique"), Kamen Rider Kabuki also using various Oni techniques to summon weapon during attack. This weapons are quite different from ordinary Ongeki weapons. *'Kibenjutsu' (鬼鞭術 lit. "Demon Whipping Technique"): Kabuki summon the weapon-like rope wrapped in green cloth with golden bell. Used to pulling the enemy and making a joint attack with Onsaken. *'Kisanjutsu' (鬼傘術 lit. "Demon Umbrella Technique"): Kabuki summon the defensive umbrella (with traditional Japanese umbrella style). It can be used with Onsaken to making a sudden stab attack. KabukiBellChain.png|Kabuki's Kibenjutsu. KabukiRessuiGasaUmbrella.png|Kabuki's Kisanjutsu. Ongeki Finisher * : Kabuki's Ongeki Finisher. First seen in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. The green aura of his mitsudomoe-like symbol of Oni rotate and enlarge in front of him. After that, Kabuki beating that symbol with his Ressui, then it is launched towards the enemy. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'KamenRide: Kabuki': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Kabuki. Used by Kamen Rider Diend to summon Kamen Rider Kabuki. First used in the World of Faiz to battle Lucky Clover. It is also one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the scenes Portrayal Kabuki was portrayed by in Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. Toshinobu Matsuo previously played Yoshimasa Morishita/Armadillo Orphnoch in episode 17 of Kamen Rider 555. In Kamen Rider Kabuki's appearance in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *In the movie, Kamen Rider Kabuki is the only exclusive Rider shown using his Karakuri Animal. *Kabuki is the first Oni Rider that is a Villain, since the majority of Oni Riders are either Hero or Antihero. **The second evil Oni Rider is Jacky Zhang (Kamen Rider Jaki). **The third evil Oni Rider is Mutsuko Murashima (Kamen Rider Mujaki). *Kabuki is the third Kamen Rider that is a traitor followed by both Kamen Rider G4 & Kamen Rider Glaive. *Kamen Rider Kabuki is the sixth villain Rider in the Kamen Rider Movies, in the Heisei Era. *Kamen Rider Kabuki makes another appearance in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, he was summon by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form with "Gekijouban" (translation is Movie) Attack Ride Card alongside with other 7 Riders: Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Arc, and Kamen Rider Skull. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki ** Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 10: Faiz High School's Phantom Thief * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates See also Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Hibiki Characters Category:Evil turns good